


I'll marry you so hard you'll see stars

by inconsistentlyvonne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Like Tons of Fluff, M/M, also i havent written fanfiction in a long time, and how are they so oblivious, but hey guess what feelings are super present, its so domestic and cute, like wow im a sucker for the fluffiest stuff, they live like theyre married for a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconsistentlyvonne/pseuds/inconsistentlyvonne
Summary: Single People get Married for a Week: Keith and LanceRules:o	Eat, sleep, and live togethero	Communicate every dayo	Coordinate mealso	2+ Random Acts of Loveo	At least two dates~~~~~~~~~~Keith crosses his arms and stares into the camera, “I can’t believe I agreed to this.”Lance smiles, “Hey there are worse things to be married to than Keith.”Keith glares at the man next to him but Lance’s grin widens.“It’s only one week how bad could it be? I mean I don’t hate you anymore so that’s a start! Just don’t fall in love with me Keith.” Lance says toothily.Keith looks like he’d rather be anywhere but next to Lance.





	I'll marry you so hard you'll see stars

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea months and months ago but never wrote it down. But hey after Season 4 I decided I need something like this. 
> 
> Based on a buzzfeed youtube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irWodlcSBbQ
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith crosses his arms and stares into the camera, “I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

 

Lance smiles, “Hey there are worse things to be married to than Keith.”

 

Keith glares at the man next to him but Lance’s grin widens.

 

“It’s only one week how bad could it be? I mean I don’t hate you anymore so that’s a start! Just don’t fall in love with me Keith.” Lance says toothily.

 

Keith looks like he’d rather be anywhere but next to Lance.

 

~~~

 

_Most married person anyone knows: Shiro_

“It’s very important to communicate throughout the day, remember you’re married so you care for one another. So do things for the other person. It’s not just spending time together it’s doing the things you don’t feel like doing, but do it anyway because you care for them. Also both of you have to plan at least one date.” Shiro says smiling.

 

“Each?” Keith asks incredulously.

 

Shiro chuckles and nods, “Each.”

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Lance states, “being married is going to be easy! I’ll marry you so hard you’ll see stars! But just don’t fall in love with me Keith!”

 

Keith looks into the camera again while Shiro laughs.

 

~~~

 

 

 

DAY 1

 

“Sooo here’s my apartment. I know you’ve been here like twice but now it’s your home too.” Lance says with a grin as they both step through the door.”

 

It’s a cozy apartment. Not too messy. Actually somewhat nicely decorated. There are photos of family and friends everywhere.

 

The two walk to the bedroom. Keith’s suitcase in his hand.

 

“And here’s my bedroom..our bedroom. This is going to be weird.” Lance states.

 

“Where should I put my stuff?”

 

“Huh I didn’t think of that…I guess I’ll move my kimono.” Lance mumbles then goes over to rearrange his closet.

 

Keith stares into the camera for the thirtieth time.

 

~~~

 

Lance laughs at the camera, “I think Keith is going to want me to shut up halfway through the first day.”

He contemplates for a second, “You know what I’ll probably get annoyed with him too.” He laughs again.

 

~~~

 

“Plus side of being married so far?” Keith say filming himself with his phone while in the bathroom. He grabs a bottle of shampoo from the shower, “Lance has this really nice smelling shampoo.”

He reads the label, “Orange mimosa? Hmm.”

 

~~~

 

“Which side of the bed do you want?” Lance asks while holding the camera.

 

Keith points to the side against the wall. Lance sighs loudly, “I guess since we’re married I’ll give it to you.”

 

“Thanks, what a great husband.” Keith says then climbs into bed.

 

Lance follows after, “How do you usually sleep?”

 

“On my side I guess?”

 

“What do you mean you guess? It’s your body.”

 

“Lance just go to sleep.” Keith says tiredly.

 

Lance sighs loudly again, “Fineeee. Goodnight husband Keith.”

 

“Goodnight Lance.”

 

~~~

 

DAY 2

 

Keith holds his phone recording himself while Lance snores loudly next to him.

 

“Lance snores so obnoxiously loud, like a hippo or something.” Keith whispers a little fondly.

 

“Sleeping next to someone is weird. Also he’s a blanket stealer.” He pans to Lance snuggled and completely wrapped up.

 

~~~

 

“I guess Keith is out on his daily run. That means I get to make breakfast! I mean that’s what a good husband does right?” Lance says to his camera.

 

*Time lapse of Lance in the kitchen making breakfast*

 

Lance shows his finished product as the sound of a door opening is heard.

 

“You’re back! I made breakfast for you!”

 

Lance pans the camera to a sweaty Keith.

 

“Thanks Lance.” Keith says smiling.

 

“Your welcome honey-bun.”

 

Keith frowns irritated, “No pet names.”

 

“But we’re married Keith. You know what I’m going to find one you actually like.” 

 

~~~

“I’m not going to lie Lance was starting to get too much towards the end of the day.”

~~~

 

Lance filming Keith while he walks out of the bathroom, towel around waist.

 

“Lance don’t film me half naked!” Keith says indignantly.

 

“But we gotta talk about why you’re upset Keith.” Lance replies following Keith to the bedroom.

 

“Lance we’re not the Kardashians or whatever trashy reality show you like.”

 

Lance squawks and brings the camera to face him, “I resent that you think my interest are trashy.”

 

~~~

 

“I admit I shouldn’t have pestered him so much but it’s Keith.” Lance says to the camera smiling softly.

 

~~~

 

*A few sped up clips of Lance and Keith having dinner together and watching the Kardashians then going to bed*

 

~~~

DAY 3

 

*A small clip of Lance and Keith brushing their teeth together in the morning and getting ready together*

 

~~~

 

Keith is driving the car while Lance is in the passenger seat filming, “You know we should have a double date or something! I’ve always wanted to do that.”

 

Keith smiles and glances at the camera and Lance, “Sure we can ask Shiro and Allura?”

 

~~~

Keith on the phone with Lance despite them being only one floor apart.

 

“Shiro said we could come over tomorrow night by the way.” He says swaying in his chair with a small smile on his face.

 

He glances up at the camera and then makes a face, “No pet names Lance, also pumpkin really? You know I don’t like pumpkins.”

 

“I don’t think it counts if you like them. Didn’t you say that you wanted to find something _I’d_ like?”

 

 Keith laughs at something Lance says and shakes his head.

 

“See you later then.”

 

~~~

 

"What’re you making for dinner oh husband of mine?” Lance asks behind the camera, showing Keith in an apron at the kitchen counter.

 

“Oh just some bibimbap.”

 

“My favorite Korean dish made by my favorite Korean.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes with a smile, “I’m the only Korean person you know.”

 

~~~

 

DAY 4

 

Keith and Lance arrive at Shiro and Allura’s house.

 

“We’re a little late but it’s okay cause Keith found a great parking spot.”

 

Keith smiles and nods.

 

The door opens to Shiro and Allura smiling and greeting them.

 

“Oh look it’s the McClains.” Shiro says jokingly.

 

“Oh no I’d totally take Keith’s last name let’s be real.” Lance says in return causing Keith to smile.

 

~~~

Lance picks up a photo of Shiro and Allura, face to face with huge grins on their faces.

 

“Hey sunshine we don’t have any pictures of us making out in our place.” Lance states with a slight chuckle.

 

“Yeah we don’t have any pictures of us at all.” Keith replies and chuckles softly.

 

~~~~

 

Lance is holding the camera while talking to Allura, “What do you do when you run out of wine?”

 

Allura giggles and puts a finger to her lips, “I take Shiro’s glass.”

 

Lance grabs the extra glass on the table, “Thanks for the wine Keith.”

 

~~~

“We had tons of fun at Shiro and Allura’s.” Lance says, the camera at an arm’s length away from him and Keith.

 

“Yeah it was nice to just have dinner and talk.”

 

“Oh and their cooking was amazing, like I’ve never had friends cook such a nice dinner for me before.” Lance says happily.

 

“Me neither.” Keith says grinning, staring at Lance.

 

“We should do it again.” Lance says and glances at Keith grinning widely.

 

~~~

 

“So tomorrow is Saturday, what should we do?” Lance asks camera facing the two of them in bed.

 

“Maybe I already have something planned?” Keith states with a small smile.

 

“What no way?! What is it?”

 

“You’ll find out tomorrow” Keith says and lies down, “Night Lance.”

 

“Night sugarplum.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Aw come on!”

 

~~~

 

 

 

 

DAY 5

 

Keith is holding the camera showing Lance still asleep, snoring as loud as ever. Keith pans to the tray he is holding, coffee and two chocolate croissants are on it. He walks over to Lance’s sleeping form.

 

“Wake up Lance.” He says softly.

 

Lance stirs slightly and opens his eyes then grins, “Breakfast in bed? How sweet.” His tone is teasing but it’s obvious his smile is genuine. He sits up and Keith places the tray on Lance’s lap.

 

“So what’d you have planned?” Lance asks mouth full of croissant.

“It’s a surprise, just make sure you have swim trunks on.”

 

~~~

*Time lapse of them driving with the camera on the dashboard showing them singing along to songs, talking, and laughing*

 

 They finally arrive at the beach, Lance is filming his reaction, which is a wide grin and twinkling blue eyes.

 

“No way. I haven’t been to the beach in forever.”

 

“Yeah I know. You’ve been too busy.” Keith answers getting out of the car.

 

Lance puts his arm around Keith’s shoulder, “I’ve got the best husband ever.”

 

Keith pushes Lance’s hand holding the camera away but there’s a glimpse of red on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

 

Keith is holding the camera as Lance rushes to the water. Lance turns around after hollering happily and waves Keith over. He pans the camera to his face and smiles, “Gotta go.”

 

~~~

 

“Oh that was so much fun.” Lance says camera outstretched showing both he and Keith. They’re lying on a large blanket, Lance’s head on Keith’s lap.

 

“I still can’t believe you bought a selfie stick at that gas station.”

 

“It’s so helpful. It can see both of us at a perfect distance.” Lance replies looking up at Keith.

 

They stare at each other for a moment before Lance sits up and demands ice cream.

 

“Because a beach day isn’t a beach day without ice cream.”

 

~~~

They’re home now in bed, Keith slightly sun burnt.

 

“You’re all pink. I told you, you should have let me put more sunscreen on.” Lance states selfie stick obviously in hand based on the camera angle.

 

“It’s fine Lance. I get to pick what we’re watching tonight right?”

 

“Yep, but please not another alien documentary. I’ll watch all of those space documentaries or whatever but those alien ones just make me want to laugh and die.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes, “Fine. We _won’t_ watch an alien documentary.”

 

Lance fist pumps the air.

 

“Oh I forgot to give you something.” Keith says scrambling out of bed and grabs something from outside.

 

Keith comes back in a picture frame in his hand, it’s Lance and Keith from a few months ago at a Halloween party.

 

Lance laughs, “You cropped out Hunk. He’s going to hate that.”

 

Keith laughs too, “Yeah it was the only recent one I could find.”

 

“It’s great. Thanks bug bear.”

 

“Yeah no. That one’s worse than ‘vanilla bean’.”

 

“Aw Keith you gotta like some of them.”

 

“Nope.” Keith states with a small smile.

 

 

~~~

“It was a lot of fun. I could get used to being married if it’s always like that.” Lance says grinning at the camera.

 

~~~

 

DAY 6

 

“Keith is making me go running with him on a Sunday.” Lance says into his phone frowning.

 

“It’s good for you!” Keith’s voice shouts from the distance.

 

Lance rolls his eyes in return although Keith can’t see him.

 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

 

Lance squawks indignantly, “I was doing no such thing!”

 

Keith comes into view his head next to Lance’s, “I know you too well.” He says then pats Lance’s shoulder, “Come on before it’s too hot.”

 

“Fiiiinnneee.”

 

~~~

“Mall date!” Lance states into the camera.

 

“Not everything is a date Lance.”

 

“Yes it is sweet pea, if we’re married, every day is a date.”

 

Keith laughs at that as they continue walking through the mall.

 

~~~

 

“Hey babe I bought you something while you were looking for more black clothing.” Lance says teasingly which earns a glare from Keith.

 

Lance hands him a stuffed green alien emoji.

 

“I know it’s stupid but I thought you’d at least think it was funny or endearing or something.” Lance says chuckling softly.

 

Keith laughs and smiles at Lance and the camera, “Yeah thanks Lance.”

 

“Also we should go see that new movie with the people in space and stuff.”

 

Keith grins and nods, “I’ve been wanting to see it.”

 

~~~

 

“Movie date!” Lance says to the camera, Keith sitting next to him.

 

Keith shushes him but smiles.

 

“Gotta go it’s going to start.” Lance whispers loudly.

 

~~~

 

“I. Am. Tired.” Lance says falling onto the bed, selfie stick in hand.

 

Keith laughs as he shoves past Lance on the bed.

 

“It’s been a long day of dates and aliens.”

 

Lance pans to the bedside table the stuffed alien emoji is next to the lamp and the photo of them.

 

“Tomorrow is our last day being married Keith. Too bad we have to work.” Lance says a slight frown on his face.

 

Keith frowns slightly too, “Let’s go to sleep Lance it’s not like we’ll stop being friends.” He says then lays down facing away from the camera.

 

“Yeah you’re right. Goodnight Keith.” Lance says visibly deflated.

 

“Goodnight Lance.”

 

~~~

 

DAY 7

 

“It’s our last day being married and I’m not going to lie I’m going to miss having Keith around my apartment.” Lance says to the camera.

 

“He’s out on his morning run and I’m finishing breakfast for him before we both head to work.”

 

*A time lapse of them eating breakfast and then driving to work. *

 

~~~

 

“Well I guess this is it.” Lance says a little sad.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thanks for being my husband for a week Keith. I’m glad it was with you.” Lance says then leaves the room.

 

Keith looks at the camera, “Uhmm..I guess bye?” Keith says then follows after Lance.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey Lance! Wait!” Keith shouted seeing Lance about to get on to the elevator.

 

Lance turned around a little surprised. Keith caught up to him and breathed in deeply.

 

“Yeah Keith?” Lance asked hesitantly.

 

“I-I uhm…” Keith said rubbing his head awkwardly, “I wanted to know if you want to go out with me? Maybe not marriage but like maybe one day? Some day?”

 

Lance hasn’t said anything which caused Keith to get more flustered.

 

“Remember how you said to not fall in love with you? I mean I couldn’t because I was already in love with you.”

 

Lance grinned and pulled Keith in for a kiss, “I love you too. I can’t wait to date you I’m going to date you so hard you’re going to marry me instantly.”

 

Keith laughed and kissed Lance, “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

A FEW MONTHS LATER

 

“Man I can’t believe we were so oblivious. Watching this back, I feel so stupid.” Lance said staring at his laptop screen.

 

Keith came over a kissed Lance’s cheek, “Yeah it also didn’t help that it was Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro’s idea in the first place. But hey it worked.”

 

Lance smiled, “Yeah I guess they were just tired of us being so stupid.”

 

Keith chuckled and gave Lance another kiss on the cheek, “Yeah it was worth it.”

 

“I love you my darling.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
